endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Illusion-class
The NAU needed a new attack submarine to fight in its new naval combat doctrine. It needed to be quiet beyond reckoning- quieter than the ocean flow itself. And be able to efficiently maneuver at such speeds. Plus, it needed to sink deep- deeper than any previous NATO design. The recently developed magnetohydrodynamic engine was the answer. And so the NAU started construction on a fleet of new nuclear-powered magnetohydrodynamic-propelled submarines. Class: Submarine Internal Designation: Attack Submarine, ATS Displacement: 4,000 tons Number: 8+2 in 2033 Purpose The Illusion-class is designed to stalk and destroy any unauthorized ships in the ocean. It is designed to cruise at ultra-low depths with an ultra-small noise signature and no magnetic signature, making it extremely stealthy. Capacity The Illusion-class doesn't carry any launched machinery or infantry that are capable of peacefully returning to the submarine. Anti-Surface Suite The Illusion-class has an ultra-sensitive passive SONAR array, fitted with advanced sound analysis software to effectively track and attack any object on the surface. It can then engage worthwhile targets with 21' torpedoes from its six 21' torpedo tubes. Active search mode is restricted to launching short SONAR bursts. ASLT (12) The Illusion-class carries twelve Advanced Ship-Launched Torpedoes. They pop out of the torpedo tube via compressed Nitrogen charge and then tears through the water at a maximum of 75 knots. It can deliver its 750lb blast-fragmentation warhead 70 kilometers through the water, very capable at engaging submarines and other ships. 24 are carried internally. ENCAP-RGM-200 (12) The Illusion-class can also deploy ENCAP-equipped RGM-200 Trident AShMs. The ENCAP is a buoyancy cap set on the nose of the missiles and a compressed nitrogen charge to push it clear of the torpedo tube. It then floats to the surface and ignites its rocket booster, which provides the missile's ramjet motor to take its 350lb warhead to a maximum distance of 200 kilometers. Anti-Air Suite To provide the Illusion-class with early warning against Anti-Submarine Warfare aircraft, such as helicopters, from periscope depth it can deploy a pressure-protected AN/APG-83 X-band AESA fighter aircraft radar, set on a 60-foot-long extendable rotating mount. This provides it with early warning against ASW helicopters from a maximum of 100 kilometers. Anti-Submarine Suite The Illusion-class has an ultra-sensitive passive SONAR array, fitted with advanced sound analysis software to effectively track and attack any object in the water. It can then engage worthwhile targets with 21' torpedoes from its six 21' torpedo tubes. Active search mode is restricted to launching short SONAR bursts. ASLT (12) The Illusion-class carries twelve Advanced Ship-Launched Torpedoes. They pop out of the torpedo tube via compressed Nitrogen charge and then tears through the water at a maximum of 75 knots. It can deliver its 750lb blast-fragmentation warhead 70 kilometers through the water, very capable at engaging submarines and other ships. 24 are carried internally. Upgrades A)Acoustic Wave Neutralizer To provide the Illusion-class with even more stealth, it can be fitted with an Acoustic Wave Neutralizer. The AWN works by analyzing the frequency of waves emitted by an incoming SONAR burst, then replies with a wave that interferes with it, canceling up to 99% of it out. Protection The Illusion-class has a Titanium pressure hull that provides it with the capability to sink to a depth of 1,000 meters and operate completely perfectly in such conditions. It also makes it impervious to Magnetic Anomaly Detectors. Unfortunately, it's hull is also the source of its sky-high cost. Self-sealing supramolecular compartments also improve its ability to deal with hull breaches. In addition the Illusion-class has sound-absorbent coating to reduce its sound signature to near null. In addition it is equipped with a powerful electronic warfare and can also launch SONAR decoys. Propulsion The Illusion-class owes its ultra-high level of stealth to its GA AB3 LFTR-powered magnetohydrodynamic drive. Although it tops out at just 10 knots, it provides it with unprecedented levels of stealth. The reactor can deliver 500MW of power to the submarine, powering its electronics, E/O periscope, mast-mounted radar array and mainly, its propulsion system. Category:Blog posts